Fire&Ice
by PandaPoox3
Summary: What if Bella died that day when James led her into a trap at her old ballet studio? The Cullens never came in time to save Edward mourns her death but learns to cope over A year passes by before a new girl moves ..Her scent is much stronger than Bella's ever was, attracting not only Edward but other vampires with not so good
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYERS IDEAS.***

**This is a quick author's note letting you know what I could not in the summary of the story. I have added a few new characters to Twilight, if you don't like the idea of it then don't even bother reading. **

**...**

**^^ Another thing, when you see these little fancy dots above, anywhere in the story they signify a time skip within the story line. **

**This is my first fan fiction I have ever decided to publish onto this site. Reviews are welcome, if you are going to have diarrhea of the mouth and talk shit then be along your merry way, because I don't need your opinion if it is not constructive criticism. **

**For now the story revolves around Jacob/Edward/OC (Noemi). You'll see whether or not I want to add more protagonists to my story. **

**Thank you all for stopping to read this, I hope you enjoy. ^_^ **

**Chapter One**

"Someone seriously needs to redo that sign…" Noemi thought out loud to herself as her honey colored eyes quickly glanced at the "Welcome to Forks" sign that her shiny Mustang GT drove by. The sign was a foresty green color and the paint was chipping off with mold growing on the edges of the sign. Someone was obviously not keeping up with maintenance around here. Then again who could blame them?

The population of Forks was very low, not to mention the lives lost the past year. Everybody knew everybody. Driving down the wet road, she listened to the droplets of water hitting her windshield and the occasional swoosh of the windshield wipers as her mind wandered.

She began thinking about the conversations she had with her father over the phone this past year. Her father lived in Forks ever since Noemi's parents divorced when she was just a little girl. He told her about the random increase of deaths happening around Forks in the beginning of the year, one person just so happened to be Bella Swan.

Noemi's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. When she was younger, her and her parents lived happily in a cozy home located in La Push. Although it was odd for a Native American woman to be married to a white Italian man, they were a happy family nonetheless. She remembered not too long ago that Bella was one of her best friends that she played with almost every day. Bella and Noemi even had occasional sleep overs at each other's houses. That all ended though, when Bella's parents divorced and she moved away with her mother, leaving her father Charlie in Forks by his lonesome. Shortly after that Noemi's own parents divorced, Noemi's mother going to New York City and taking her daughter with her. As for her father, he did not feel comfortable staying in their old home in La Push by himself. He always said the house was far too big for him to stay alone in, so he ended up moving back to his hometown, Forks.

Granted, Noemi has not seen Bella in more than a handful of years but it still touched her heart to hear that Bella had passed away. And the way her father explained her death…it was just gruesome. So after hearing all the crazy happenings in Forks from her father, why would Noemi come here? Simple really; within the last year her father has been suffering from a deadly cancer. He hasn't been able to take care of himself properly, so Noemi took it upon herself to come to Forks and stay with him until he either fights the cancer or passes away. Her mother didn't really approve of her living in the house of a nearly dead man but that man was her father for Christ's sake!

Being so deep in her own thoughts, Noemi almost missed the turn into the driveway of her father's house. Pulling in quickly, she put her shiny, Cyan sports car in park and stared at the homely house before her. Softly biting her bottom lip, she began thinking of the big possibility that one day she will wake up alone in the house with her father's cold dead corpse laying stiff in his bed. Pushing away the terrifying thought, Noemi was well aware that she could possibly be scarring herself for life but there was no way she could let her father live by himself and possibly die in loneliness. After all it's been far too long since she's been gone, her mother ran off with her when she was just 8 years old.

10 years after the divorce, Noemi found herself waiting in her father's driveway, in her own fancy and expensive car and suitcases residing in the backseat. Noemi was dreading moving all of her things into the house. Not only was the backseat full of suitcases, but the passenger seat was taken up by backpacks and totes and her trunk was also filled with luggage.

Her beautiful, bright brownish honey colored orbs scanned everything in her car and she let out an exasperated sigh. Why must she have so much shit? Understandable that she was a female and females do usually have an unnecessary amount of clothes, shoes, accessories, etc. but she was not looking forward to lifting all of this crap and she'd be damned if she let her father carry anything!

Letting out another drawn out sigh she opened the door and stepped out of her car, then reached over to the passenger seat to grab a red plaid backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Holy hell it was heavy! Ignoring the weight she reached in again to grab the 3 filled tote bags that remained in the passenger seat. These bags were so stuffed it looked as if the zipper at the top was bound to break open any second now.

Noemi kicked her door shut and turned around to walk towards the front door, only to see her father already standing there with a smile that was ear to ear. She couldn't help but return a heartwarming smile. Even though her father looked like hell, he still managed to have a happy vibe to him.

"What are you waiting for champ?" He called out. "Hurry and get inside before this drizzle turns into a downpour!" He was right, in Forks it could be drizzling one minute then start down pouring seconds later.

...

A few hours later and all of her things were out of her beloved car and into the spare room which would now be hers for however long she may be staying here. All of her things weren't set up how she would like them to be but it would have to do for now. She was extremely tired and couldn't push herself to do anymore, so instead she sat at the kitchen table with her father and munched on some pizza rolls that she pulled out of the oven not too long ago.

"If it's not too much to ask, could you take a trip to the market to pick up a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs dear? I haven't been able to go to the store mys-" Her father was interrupted by a fit of coughs. His coughs were ragged and hoarse. Covering his mouth, he turned away from Noemi as she frowned slightly, pitying him.

When he turned to face her, the expression on her face quickly turned into a soft smile. "Of course dad. I'll get going now." Pushing her chair out to stand, she grabbed her bag and car keys off the table and head out the door. "Call me if anything happens or if you need something else! Love ya!" She called out before closing the door behind her and heading towards her car.

Noemi practically sped to the super market. It wouldn't have taken long at a normal speed, at least 10 or 15 minutes. But she was impatient and just wanted to get all this done and over with, so she cut the time short making it only a 5 minute trip on the way there.

She got a few stares from a couple of customers and employees at the supermarket, seeing as how they never seen her face before around here. The way she looked and dressed made her stand out too. Then again it's not often that you spot a curvaceous girl walking around Forks. Noemi was nowhere near fat but she wasn't super skinny either. She had an hourglass figure, a tiny waist with thick thighs and a sizable behind that looked arousing in just the camouflage leggings that hugged her figure so well. Her breasts were voluptuous and peeking through her V neck top. Over her shirt she swore a tight, black fleece hoody that was zipped up halfway. Her stomach was flat, a rare find in girls that are curvy. On her feet were black combat boots, zipped up the side and cuffed tightly at the top. Noemi couldn't see what the big deal was but her presence was obviously acknowledged by every male she passed, unless they had a different sexual preference. Other than the awkward glances she was receiving, the trip to the market was fairly easy. Now to get back home.

Noemi put the hood of her sweater over her head while exiting the market, carrying the grocery bags with her free hand. She paused to observe the rain falling from the sky. It didn't come down with a force but it was still there, the droplets hitting the ground at a steady, slow pace. But it wasn't drizzling either. Oh god how she hated the rain and what it did to her hair.

She hurriedly walked over to her car, unlocking it with the remote attached to her keychain and quickly getting in to start up the car and head home. It was easy to drive from the market to her father's house but a long and terrible 30 minute walk on foot, 40 minutes if you walk like Noemi does. Noemi grimaced at the thought of walking and put her hand on the dashboard, patting her car. "Thank god I have you baby." She said with a smirk, she was always very proud of her vehicle.

Suddenly there was a loud putting sound, followed by ticking and her car slowing down. "What…the fuck?" Noemi muttered. Turning her steering wheel, she slowly pulled over to the side of the road. And then that's when her car when kaput. "Fuck…fuck fuck fuck fuck. This can't be HAPPENINGGGGGGGG." Noemi threw herself back in her seat, groaning angrily. She sat for a moment before taking the keys out of the ignition with much frustration, then flinging open her door afterwards to get out of her car. What she saw next made her want to scream out of aggravation. Her car was definitely smoking. She buried her face in her hands, rubbing her face a few times before looking up again.

She didn't have much of a choice. Sit here in the middle of nowhere and waste time waiting for nothing, or grab her bags and start walking. It's not like she didn't know where she was, it was a straight shot from home to the market. The road was just super long and woodsy. Not a house in site. It definitely creeped her out a bit but Noemi wasn't one to spook herself out, even if it meant walking a long road at night with no human soul in site.

Not wasting another minute she grabbed her things from the car, locked all the doors and began walking in the direction of home. Pulling out her cellphone from her sweatshirt pocket she speed dialed her father's phone number and waited for him to pick up. It rang a few times before she heard her father's hoarse voice. "Hello?"

"Hey dad. Are you okay?" Noemi asked concerned before even daring to tell him what had just happened.

"I'm fine, I just woke up that's all. Where are you? I thought you would be here by now…" His voice was a bit groggy and she heard shuffling in the background, like he was getting up from laying down.

"I'm sorry for waking you. My car broke down on the side of the road on the way here." Noemi lightly sighed. How is it that her sports car just suddenly breaks down? It's never had problems! Why now out of all times?! "I'm already on my way home on foot. It won't be long, so don't worry." Okay, she lied, just a tiny bit. Granted she wouldn't be walked the whole 30 minutes but she knew she had at least another 20 minutes until she gets home, maybe 15 if she power walked the whole way.

Her father gasped. "You're out of your mind! You can't possibly walk here at night! With all the things that happened, Noemi-"

Noemi quickly cut him off. "Listen, I'll be fine. I've got my strap on me." By strap, she meant a gun that she is licensed to carry on her at all times, but didn't always have it with her including this moment. It was one of those very rare moments when she left it at home. After all she was kind of rushing to get to the store and back, who would've known this would happen? "Listen LORENZO, sit tight and I'll be home in no time. I'll make us some brownies too okay? Don't worry." Noemi purposely called her father by his full name, knowing it would bother him but be amusing at the same time.

He cringed slightly and shook his head, not that she would be able to see that anyway. "Don't call me that, only Dad remember? But alright…" He sighed heavily. "I suppose I have no choice. I'll see you when you get here, try to hurry back please. I love you and BE SAFE." If he could he would have gone and picked her up in his car. But he no longer had a car, he had to sell it to pay for his medical expenses. Nevermind the fact he couldn't drive anyway, being bed ridden and whatnot.

"Alright alright, I will. I promise. Love you too pops." She hung up the phone, not wanting to drag the conversation out any longer. Knowing her dad he'd probably call a police officer to come pick her up and she didn't deem that necessary at all. Although she could see why he's so panicked because of all the crazy commotion in the past at Forks but the past is the past and everything seemed okay now. No more freak disappearances and finding mangled dead bodies in the forests or anything related to that.

Noemi was basically dragging herself on the side of the road ten minutes later. She practically shuffled along instead of walking. Noemi absolutely despised walking with every inch of her soul. Her thoughts about how only obese people should be allowed to walk were interrupted by a noise in the woods, the sound of branches breaking. Her skin grew cold and she froze, her head snapping towards the direction she heard the noise from. She gulped, feeling like there was a hard rock in her throat. Her heart pounded furiously as she stayed still, squinting to try and see if she spotted anything. But nothing could be seen besides pitch black beyond the trees that first welcomed you into the vast forest beyond them. Inhaling a sharp breath, Noemi decided to brush off the fear. The noise could have easily been a squirrel or something. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and turned her head to look forward to continue walking.

Instead of seeing the road ahead of her, she stood face to face with a tall, masculine and frightening looking man. He was tanner than her caramel skin complexion and his eyes were a deep, brooding red. He was a rather intimidating man with a creepy wide grin on his face, his pearly whites pointed at the ends. As he stood before her she swore she could feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

Noemi opened her mouth to speak but instead only a small squeak came from her throat. The shady man let out a deep, amused chuckle. Clearing her throat, she tried again to say something. "U…U-uh..I'm just trying to go home dude…S-so..Imma just move along…" She stuttered. Gulping, she didn't dare look at this scary man in the eyes as she held her chin up and proceeded forward to walk past him. But he stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her shoulder and gripping it tightly. He held her hard enough to leave a good bruise, its obvious his intentions weren't to let her leave.

Noemi let out a small whine. Holy hell this dude had a grip. With his hand still on her shoulder he looked over to her and moved his face so close, his nose was practically touching her hair. Noemi wanted to just run, drop all her shit and run but she stood frozen. It was like as soon as he touched her she was glued to the ground. Suddenly he inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in her scent. A shiver ran down Noemi's spine and not a good one either. Fear racked her whole body. Why couldn't she move? Why is she stuck? Theres plenty of times when a creeper came up to her in New York trying to pull some sneaky, perverted stunt and she put them in their place very quick, whether she had her gun on her or not. Yet in New York, she never failed to have her gun on her. Why did she just forget about it today? Of course this would be her undoing.

"Your scent…so sweet…so inviting…and you look so delicious." The man smirked, using his hand that was placed on her to shove her to the side towards the forest. Noemi let out a scream, her bags flying out of her hand and landing god only knows where. The man had shoved her so hard that her back hit a tree with a loud 'thump', the leaves of the tree even rustling after the contact. Her head was spinning and she heard herself let out a painful whimper. How did he just fling her from the side of the road, into a tree that stood at least a good 10 feet away? This guy must've been hulk or something because that was quite a distance to move someone, especially by only shoving them.

Noemi blinked a few times, attempting to unfog her blurry vision. She saw doubles, maybe even triples of the man approaching. He walked in a slow stride towards her, it was as if he wasn't in a rush like a predator playing with its prey. But suddenly the crazed man was tackled by a fast moving blur and was out of her line of sight in seconds. Noemi tried to comprehend what was going on as she heard snarls and the sound of something breaking. But the sound was different, it sounded like a mixture of bones and glass breaking at the same time. What was happening around her? Shouldn't she be dead by now?

Noemi closed her eyes, attempting to stop the world from spinning. Feeling around, she used the tree to help herself to her feet. She did not dare let go of the tree that supported her, in fear of falling flat on her face. Slowly opening her eyes, everything was still swaying back and forth but she could catch glimpses of the scene before her. They were moving too fast to see what was actually going on but Noemi wasn't naive and knew they were fighting but at the speeds they were moving it was impossible for her to see who was who and what the fuck was going on. She felt like she was on a roller coaster, her head just wouldn't stop spinning. In fact, it got worse.

A small groan escaped her lips as she attempted to hold fast and keep herself standing by gripping onto the tree that she was previously slammed into. She caught more blurred figures moving too fast for her to see, joining in whatever action was happening in front of her on the road. Out of nowhere she heard what sounded like a combustion but only saw a bright orange and reddish light. From her peripheral vision she spotted a girl, with short hair standing on the side of the road, watching the action from the sidelines.

Noemi's instant reaction was to let go of the tree and extend her arm out to the girl who was too far to reach anyway. Her thoughts raced, should she yell for help or tell that girl to run before she gets hurt too? The pixie haired girl turned to look at Noemi. Her facial features were a blur but she could tell there was a smile on the strange girls face, just before Noemi's body crashed to the floor and everything turned black.

...

Voices. Several of them, and out of all of them the only voice she recognized was her fathers. Before even daring to open her eyes or make any sudden moments, Noemi used her other senses aside from sight to observe what was happening around her. She could feel her body sinking into a soft cushiony surface and under her fingertips she could feel that the fabric was swede. There was also a familiar scent that she picked up...was that…apple pie?

She realized she had to be in the living room of her father's home. Upon the moments of her arrival and unpacking her things, she placed big scented candles in all rooms. Apple Pie being the choice for the room she was in now. She also remembered how in love she was with the living room couch because of the material and even thought of getting a similar love seat for her room. That and the fact that she was glued to the couch for almost two hours, doing nothing but just lying there because of how comfortable it was. Once you get to know Noemi, you begin to see that she has a lot of those moments.

Even now, as she just woke up and doesn't know what the hell is going on, she didn't feel like making it obvious that she was now alert and conscious. Instead she laid there, eavesdropping on the conversation going on around her.

"She has a mild concussion at most, the scratch on the back of her head isn't much of an injury Lorenzo, doesn't even need stitches. She should be awake in due time." Noemi didn't recognize this man's voice but it was definitely the voice of a gentleman. He had a relaxing, smooth and reassuring tone, whoever he was. It also had a slight old English accent to it.

"Thank you for all your help Carlisle, I knew I shouldn't have let her to walk by herself at such a night, what was I thinking…she could've been killed-" Noemi couldn't take any more of her father's talking, she hated it when he blamed himself. It absolutely got on her nerves. So to shut him up, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up to look at everyone in the room.

Lorenzo had a shocked but relieved look as soon as he saw that Neomi was awake. Noemi's bright eyes strayed away from her father to look at the man standing across from him. She stared at him, taking in his features. Medium, collar length slicked back blonde hair. His golden honey colored eyes stared back at her. He stood about 6 feet, maybe an inch or two taller. Carlisle wore a white collared shirt that looked properly ironed, with a sky blue neck tie and khaki dress pants, with rather expensive looking dress shoes.

Noemi's eyes wandered to the next person standing in the room and my, what a sight he was. He was…beautiful, to say the least. He had short, tousled reddish brown hair. His eyes stared at her, actually she felt like they were almost burning into her. She couldn't move under his gaze and felt as if her breathing had completely halted as she continued observing him. His face was well structured, high cheek bones with a straight nose and perfect full lips. His skin looked so perfect…so smooth and pale. His facial expression was blank but she swore she saw his jaw tighten as she continued to stare at him endlessly.

"Noemi…? How are you feeling honey?" Her father approached her, putting his hand on the armrest of the couch, not wanting to touch her if she was still in shock. Noemi just realized she was sitting up for a good moment just staring at the two new faces in awe.

Clearing her throat she nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine…" Looking down at her hands, the images of the event flashed through her head. It felt like all that happened just seconds ago…how long has she been out?

"Dad…How did I get here?" Noemi questioned, confused. The last thing she remembered was that awfully scary man with bright red eyes, talking to her like he wanted to eat her, getting thrown really hard into a tree, some sort of weird colored light and that odd girl with short hair and then eating dirt. And now she's here, at home all safe and sound.

"Oh well you could thank Edward Cullen over there. He found you lying on the side of the road, unconscious with your bags not too far from you. And Carlisle, his father came with him to examine you to make sure you were alright…He works at the hospital in Forks, he's a doctor." As Lorenzo said this he looked over to Edward and Carlisle with a thanking smile.

"Edward…" Noemi repeated his name in a very low whisper, it sounded so right escaping her lips. Her voice was so soft, not even her father would be able to hear and he stood right next to her. But Edward's enchanting eyes looked at Noemi once more as soon as she spoke his name, as if he heard her say it.

She looked up at him again to notice that he was already staring at her. For some odd reason her heart began to race or maybe she just noticed that her heart was beating this fast? Breaking the gaze she quickly looked over to Carlisle. "T-…thanks." Noemi managed to blurt out and then averted her gaze to the ground, trying to stare at something besides them. Why in hell did they seem so different?

"Not a problem Noemi. Do you remember anything at all?" Carlisle's voice was comforting, with much concern. That's right, nobody knew what happened to her. They just found her lying on the side of the road…right?

Noemi sat for a second in silence before letting out a deep sigh and began to explain the events that happened to her that would make anyone believe she was crazy. But what else was she supposed to say? She explained starting from when her car broke down to when she was knocked out. Going over the story now, she felt as if she sounded a little bit deranged. The awkward moment of silence after she shared what she remembered didn't help either. Noemi fiddled with her fingers, waiting for everyone in the room to ask if she was sure or assume she hit her head too hard.

Surprisingly, they didn't really question it. Instead Carlisle just gave a logical explanation. Or what _seemed_ to be logical at least. "You said the man was quite muscular correct?" Carlisle questioned Noemi. She nodded lightly in response, not wanting to move her head so much. She had a splitting headache, that was for sure. "Well, you're not a stick Noemi," he was referring to her thickness and implying that she wasn't a twig. "So you're not as easy to toss but you are only about 5'3. If the man towered over you like you said, he could've easily thrown you that far especially if he was under the influence of drugs or alcohol, which would also explain the bloodshot eyes-"

Noemi interrupted quickly. "His eyes weren't bloodshot Mr…Carlisle…er..sir. They were actually red…his eyes…the color was red." Noemi's expression did not falter, she was completely serious.

"You hit your head dear, you think you saw that now that you are fine but your memory is blurred because of your concussion. Which would also explain why you thought you saw people moving too fast for your eyes to see. Everything was already blurry, your vision was seriously impaired due to your body hitting the tree, causing your head to whip back roughly against the tree. You'll probably have a good size bump back there for a while. There's a minor cut there too but it didn't need any stitches. Just be careful when brushing and washing your hair." Carlisle gave a reassuring smile. Noemi returned a small one before looking down at her hands, her eyebrow's coming together as if she had an angry look. She in fact wasn't angry at all, that was just how she looked when she was in deep thought.

If she just had a mild concussion like Carlisle had said earlier, would it really mess up what she saw that much? No. Plus she saw the man's eyes before she bonked her head on that stupid tree. She knew what she saw, that man, or whatever he was, his eyes were definitely red. A deep, hungry red that she will never forget. Hell, she'll probably dream about it tonight and scare herself to death. She couldn't possibly be imagining that something or someone saved her, but she couldn't even see who they were because they were moving too damn fast! And whoever it was had friends…and that pixie haired girl…who was she? Noemi just realized that she didn't mention the part about seeing the girl and decided it was best if she didn't mention it, keeping that little detail to herself instead.

"I think it's best if Noemi gets some rest now…thank you for everything again." Her father spoke, his hand on her shoulder. Carlisle nodded his head, explaining any last minute details about concussions to Lorenzo and asked if he had any questions. While the two spoke for a brief moment, Noemi looked up at Edward to catch him staring once more. His eyes quickly looked away.

As they were ready to leave, Noemi sat up from the couch slowly. "Edward." She called out to him as he was about to leave through the front door. When she called his name it stopped him dead in his tracks. He paused before turning around to look at her, saying nothing, only waiting to see what she had called him for. "Thank you, once again…for you know…saving my ass."

"You're welcome." He responded with a smirk. A half smile that made her heart leap. Once the guests left, Noemi plopped back onto the couch with a heavy sigh, staring up to the ceiling. Since when does a boy's HALF SMILE ever make her freaking heart leap? What the hell is up with today's nonsense? Grumbling, she pulled herself off the couch and walked through the kitchen, passing her plate of pizza rolls that she left on the table before leaving to the market. There was only three left, so she took the pieces off the plate and held them in her hand, using the other to put the plate in the sink. Now munching on cold pizza rolls she made her way up the stairs and into her room, finishing all three before calling goodnight out to her father and shutting the door.

She wiped her palms together to remove any crumbs from her hands before turning on her light blue table lamp. The first thing that caught her eye was her laptop that was on her desk. Her best friend from New York, Xaviara crossed her mind. She wanted to video chat with her so badly, tell her about all the crazy shit that happened to her today but her body was so tired and head was throbbing. So instead she crawled into her bed and under the sheets, her head sinking into her soft, feather filled pillow. Suddenly in her head, she heard her bestfriend scolding her for not contacting her as soon as she got to Forks.

Huffing deeply she dragged herself out of bed, sat in her desk chair and flipped open her Macbook, taking it out of sleep mode. She looked for Xaviara's email and hit the FaceTime button, letting it ring.

It was quickly answered by a short haired girl with a white cat perched on her shoulder. It's deep purrs could even be heard through the speakers. The girl looked about Noemi's age, with olive colored skin and deep blue eyes that seemed to be glaring at her through the computer screen. "Let me guess, you lost your phone?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Noemi scoffed. "Nooooo. Not this time." The remark made the girl smirk. " Pshh..You wouldn't believe what happened to me today Xaviara."

Xaviara ran her fingers through her short, purple and red streaked black hair which was shaven at the sides. She let out a deep sigh and spoke lazily. "What happened to you now?"

Noemi pressed her lips together and looked at Xaviara with a blank expression. "I'm serious dude. Today was friggin' crazy…But anyway! Question…Can you have blurred or twisted memories due to a mild concussion?" She asked curiously.

Xaviara got up and went back to one of the many bookshelves in the background to grab a medical book. Her fluffy white cat laid across her shoulders like a neck pillow. It was less than a minute before Xaviara was back in her seat, the book open on her lap. Leaning closer to the computer screen, she stared at Noemi for a moment before responding. "No." She said blatantly. "Do I want to know why you're curious about mild concussions?" She asked in a worried tone.

Noemi let out an exasperated sigh and began telling Xaviara the whole story. Xaviara stared at her with a blank expression, her eyebrows lifting as if she was in deep thought while Noemi spoke. The more Noemi spoke, the more Xaviara's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. After Noemi was done telling her story, Xaviara leaned back in her chair, rubbing her forehead and let out a long, dragged out sigh that turned into a sentence. "…I think you shouldn't live in Forks. I mean hell, New York is dangerous but you don't have carnivores throwing you against trees and shit!"

Noemi laughed and responded with a smart remark. "There's trees in Time Square now is there?"

Xaviara narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean bitch." They both chuckled before Noemi continued to talk.

"So…what do you think? Like what do you think that guy was or is? And what about the Cullens? I mean, I'm not saying that they aren't normal. I mean the guy saved my life and all…but there's something weird about them that throws me off. I can't stop thinking about it." Noemi held her head up with her hands, looking stressed.

Xaviara took the cat off of her neck and placed her on the floor before putting her elbow on the table and head in her hand. She then spoke. "I've watched all seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I don't think he's human. I mean, he doesn't sound like he looks like he sucked on lemons but how the fuck did that guy throw you like…10 feet away from him without even trying? And how did he moved so fast? And who the fuck was that weird girl? And the Cullens…well…they're rich. All rich people are weird."

Noemi took what her best friend in deep consideration. After all they have been best friends for years, they are practically twins having the same birthday, born at the same time and the same year. Now that's freak coincidence. "Yeah…that guy looked completely normal…except for the red eyes. Those were so freaky." Noemi shivered when she relived the memory of how the man looked at her. They both sat in silence for a brief moment before Noemi piped up with a question. "Hey…do you have any books on the History or Legends about Forks? I mean you have to with all those fucking books back there…" Noemi pointed at the computer screen, gesturing to all the bookshelves behind Xaviara.

Xaviara's face lit up with a big grin. "The same day you told me you were moving back to Washington I invested in buying a couple of books…and by couple I mean 20…or 30? Maybe it was 25…give or take."

Noemi's jaw dropped. Her bestfriend was too much sometimes, exactly why she loved her to death. "I need you to do me a huge favor-" before she could finish she was interrupted by Xaviara.

"I'm already on it. While we're face timing I have another window open looking up legends and shit about Forks. GOOGLE!" Xaviara bounced in her seat, excited to be researching, one thing Noemi despised doing. They truly were opposites.

Noemi smiled and a great big yawn escaped her lips. "Dude I'm exhausted and this light is seriously killing my vibe. I need to crash." She said, rubbing her eyes.

Xaviara didn't even respond at first because she was so sucked into researching. As soon as Noemi was going to repeat herself, Xaviara then spoke. "Yeah yeah…" She said, shooing Noemi off. "Go to bed, I'll keep doing what I do best…if I find anything juicy I'll text ya."

Noemi thanked her again closed her MacBook, ending the video call. Not wasting another moment, she flung herself onto her bed, savoring how comfortable it felt before she was plunged into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic! Reviews are very welcome please, I would love to hear what you think and I'm very open to ideas and thoughts. Granted I might not use your ideas or suggestions but if I do, I will make sure to mention you in the authors note, thanking you for your idea and whatnot.**

**I'll be working on the second chapter, hoping to have it up in a couple of days. Thank you and again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thankies. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYERS IDEAS & CHARACTERS.***

**Chapter Two**

Noemi tossed and turned as the events from last night plagued her dreams. She was running endlessly through a dark forest, feeling like the terrifying man was behind her the entire time breathing down her neck. "Noemiiii…" She heard him call out her name in a teasing whisper. "Noemiiiii…."

It felt impossible to run any faster. Her chest burned as she breathed heavily, trying her hardest to keep pushing herself to get away from this mad man that seemed like he was within arm's reach of her. But no matter how hard she tried, Noemi still felt his breath on her neck, goose bumps rising throughout her skin.

Her body suddenly yanked backwards and she felt herself being thrown into the air. It was like she floated for a brief moment and then pain racked her body as she crashed into a big tree. Groaning, Noemi struggled to get up and used the tree as support. As soon as she placed her hand on the tree she felt a wet substance. Looking at her hand her jaw dropped when she noticed the red hue. It was blood. Her teary eyes locked onto the tree next to her that was completely covered in thick, red blood. Feeling a wet droplet plop on her forehead, she wiped it off and looked up. What she saw next terrified her whole soul.

Bella's body hung from the bloody branches of the tree, dangling there lifelessly. Her body was mangled, her bones were clearly visible in places and the places that weren't torn apart were covered in crescent like bike marks. Noemi trembled where she stood, she couldn't believe her eyes. Bella's head suddenly snapped up, her eyes crying blood as she locked her gaze with Noemi's. Her chapped and cut lips opened slowly to speak. "_Edward…"_ Her voice was painful and full of sorrow. Bella's eyes no longer looked at Noemi but what was behind her instead. Noemi slowly turned her head to see what Bella was looking at, afraid of what was waiting for her.

A huge, crackling flame stood before her. It was a fierce fire, the flames whipping around in the air. It seemed to get bigger the more she stared at it. Noemi then realized the pit of the fire was made from a torn body, seeing legs and arms piled up. At the top of the pile there was a head, the head of the man that plagued her thoughts. A gruesome smile was plastered on his face and bright red eyes staring right at her, burning through her soul.

Out of nowhere, she heard a soft girlish giggle. Quickly looking to her right Noemi spotted the pixie haired girl. The girl stood straight, hands behind her back with a bright smile painted on her pretty face. Across from her a sad looking man stood with his hands in his pocket. His hair was dirty blonde and wavy, reaching down to his shoulders. Then there was the man that was closer to Noemi, his hand extended out to her. His bright topaz eyes were all too familiar.

She never been so happy to see someone that she barely knew. Reaching out back to him, she placed her hand in his. "Edward…" She called out his name. He smiled at her sweetly and that smile that was once sweet slowly turned sinister. Noemi gasped as she noticed the sharp edges of his teeth. Looking back up at his eyes, they were no longer a pretty bright color but instead the deep hungry red that she was so afraid of. His fingers now tightly wrapped around her wrist and roughly pulled her towards him, snarling menacingly in the process.

Noemi's eyes flashed open as she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist, shaking her roughly. Shooting up into a sitting position, she quickly grabbed the small lamp that was on the nightstand next to her bed and swung towards whoever was shaking her without looking at who it actually was, acting out of pure instinct and fear.

There was a loud crashing sound as the lamp broke into several pieces over Jacob's head. Darting back away from Noemi, he rubbed his head with a surprised and angry look. "What the fuck was that for?! I was trying to help you out!"

Noemi sat in her bed, gaping in shock. She just broke her lamp over Jacob's head! Swallowing hard, she swung her feet over her bed and stood up, reaching over to him. He flinched back, wary of her and afraid she might attack him again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-…Holy hell Jake. You got big." Noemi stopped to examine her childhood bestfriend. He was buff, towering over her. His muscles were toned and he had a nice 8 pack abs. Noemi could see the definition of his muscles because of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Jacob scoffed. "Yeah yeah I know…" He had a conceded smile on his face before he began to look concerned. "But seriously…are you okay? You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep, I heard you from outside when I was bringing your car back…"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Noemi pushed the subject aside before curiously raising her eyebrows at Jacob. "..Wait…My car? You had my car? Is it okay? Can I drive her?" Her questions were like shooting darts that just kept on coming.

Jacob held his hands up in front of himself in defense. " Hey hey, slow down. Your car is fine, it just overheated that's all. Your father called me last night and told me what happened, asked if I could pick up your car and fix it for you. Normally I would charge but seeing as how you're basically family and whatnot that won't be necessary….just buy me lunch." Jacob grinned in triumph.

Noemi rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah…well thanks for your help and hard ass head…for breaking my lamp." She gave a sly smile to Jacob's not so amused expression. Tossing him her cellphone, she watched him catch it before she spoke. "Put your number in there so we can keep in contact. I would hang out today but I have to get ready and go shopping for school stuff and whatnot…I was suppose to start today but…" She shrugged. "Shit happens I guess."

Jacob dialed his number on her fancy Iphone 5 and saved it in her contacts before handing it back to her. He was going to protest on leaving and instead say he would tag along with her, but instead thought it through. God knows how long girls took to get ready and he wasn't about to sit here and wait. "Alrighty, Imma head home then. See ya!" He gave a slight wave before turning to head out her bedroom door but then suddenly halted, digging in the pockets of his cut off denim shorts. Pulling out her car keys, he tossed them on her bed. "Almost forgot about those!" He said with a wink, then shut her door and made his way outside.

Noemi sighed deeply while stretching her arms above her head. Instead of doing something productive and getting up to get ready her body just plopped down into her desk chair. Swaying side to side in the rolling chair, she practically pissed her pants when her MacBook started ringing, due to someone calling her through FaceTime. She stared at the computer wide eyed before flipping it open and answering the call from her best friend.

Xaviara had quite a sight to see, Noemi's hair was all over the place, looking like a birds nest. She had bags under her eyes and her face looked like she had a horrible nights sleep. Xaviara's mouth turned into a small 'o' shape as her eyebrows also raised when she took in Noemi's appearance. "What the fuck happened to you?" She exclaimed.

Noemi huffed. "Bad dream…" she said. Rubbing her temples, she quickly added; "And no it wasn't midgets chasing after me with chainsaws this time…"

Xaviara busted out laughing for a moment before her expression turned completely serious. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "You wouldn't believe what I found out about the little town of Forks…"

**A/N; I know this chapter is much smaller than the 1****st**** one, but it was just a filler. So anywayyy…I hope you liked it, reviews are always welcome, yada yada yada…**

**Also I wanted everyone to know ahead of time, some appearances of the Twilight characters will be changed. Not by much, just slightly to my liking. Because I can do that. :D **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^_^ **


End file.
